Les jeux sont faits Rien ne va plus
by Polacization
Summary: Les femmes ne l'ont jamais intéressé plus que de raison. Alors comment se fait-il qu'il soit aussi troublé en sa présence, lui qui était seulement venu la chercher car elle était la pièce maîtresse de son jeu? "Tel est pris qui croyait prendre"
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, bonjour! Voilà une toute première fic pour ma part. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à laissez des rewiews, ça fait toujours plaisir. :D Ah, et le personnage du Joker ne m'appartient malheureusement pas. Voilà voilà! Bonne lecture à vous.**

_Il se lécha furtivement les lèvres, comme à son habitude, tira une dernière fois sur sa cigarette puis jeta le mégot à terre. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il fumait, il n'en avait jamais ressenti le besoin jusqu'à cet instant précis. Il ne savait pas non plus d'où pouvait bien venir ce poids au creux de l'estomac, lui qui ne stressait plus depuis déjà fort longtemps. Cette pensée lui arracha un petit rire sarcastique: cela lui rappelait l'époque où il n'était encore qu'un bleu; un débutant du crime. _

_Tant pis, il n'avait déjà que trop repoussé cette rencontre... Il s'y était en effet repris à cinq fois cette semaine: tapi dans les buissons, il avait attendu qu'elle revienne de son travail pour observer ses moindres faits et gestes. Seulement, à chaque fois que le soleil déclinait, il s'était dit qu'il lui faudrait approfondir sa tâche d'espionnage le lendemain. Alors, il revenait et épiait de nouveau. Mais ce soir était le grand soir, il le savait. Et cependant que l'adrénaline grimpait en lui, il s'approcha nonchalamment du perron de la petite maison de pierre qui lui faisait face et enjamba les trois marches qui se dressaient sur son chemin. Ca y est, il se tenait devant la porte, crispé._

_"Ce que tu peux être stupide! Ne sois pas le pantin de tes émotions." se ressaisit-il en inspirant profondément, comme pour recouvrer un courage sans failles._

_Il tendit alors le bras jusqu'à ce que son index entre en contact avec la sonnette. Un long "dring", suivi de trois très brefs déchirèrent le silence de la nuit. Les dés étaient désormais jetés et il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il attendit donc bien sagement sur le pas de la porte et remarqua que les bruits de pas derrière celle-ci se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Il prit alors une seconde grande inspiration et accrocha à ses lèvres déjà déformées son plus beau sourire. La porte s'ouvrit en grand sur une jeune femme qui se confondait en excuses pour le temps qu'elle a mis à ouvrir la porte car il était tard et qu'elle était partie se coucher car elle n'attendait pas de visite aussi tardive. Il la regarda rougir. Elle était grande, brune, belle et regardait ses pieds. Elle n'avait donc pas encore vu qui pouvait être son visiteur nocturne. "Pas très prudent de sa part" se dit l'homme qui lui faisait front. _

_"Bonsoir, mademoiselle... Helena Mint, n'est-ce pas?"_

_Elle se décida enfin à relever la tête afin de faire face à son interlocuteur. Ce sourire. Et ces yeux emplis de noirceur. Elle les aurait reconnus entre mille: ils étaient partout, dans la presse, à la télévision, dans la rue, partout. Que pouvait-elle bien faire contre cet homme maintenant? Le frapper? Son couteau était bien aiguisé et avait déjà fait ses preuves sur d'autres victimes. Tenter de fuir? Alors qu'il lui barrait le passage? Inutile... Il la rattraperait de toute façon. Faire comme si de rien n'était? Ca tournerait très vite au vinaigre, elle le savait. Elle se conforta dans l'idée que sa vie aller prendre fin dans quelques instants, ou cette nuit du moins. Elle se dit qu'il valait mieux tenter le tout pour le tout et s'essaya donc à faire un pas en arrière sans butter dans le tapis du hall d'entrée et referma aussi vivement que violemment la porte. Néanmoins, Helena s'aperçut que sa tentative demeurait un échec lorsque le bois entra en collision avec le pied de son visiteur qui s'était glissé dans l'entrebâillement. Elle poussa de toutes ses forces contre le panneau de la porte, mais ne parvint pas à lui faire assez mal pour qu'il retire sa chaussure de l'encadrement et qu'elle puisse enfin s'enfermer à double tour. Un rire tonitruant éclata et au moment exact où elle faiblissait, une main tenant un bouton de rose rouge apparut, ainsi que la tête du plus célèbre des criminels de Gotham. Il caricatura l'expression que portent sur le visage les grands séducteurs et se hissa un peu plus à l'intérieur de la maison. _

_"Eh bien, quel accueil chaleureux, ma beauté! Je savais bien que je produirais mon petit effet!" Il rit encore une fois._

_"Pourquoi moi?" demanda Helena, toujours rougissante et les yeux baignés de larmes._

_"Pourquoi?" Il rentra complètement dans le hall et s'approcha de la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne tente encore une fois de filer. "Tatatata! Sèche moi vite ces vilaines larmes, chérie. Ca ternit la fraicheur de ton teint! Tu es vraiment sublime tu sais?" Il s'avança un peu plus et caressa sa joue tendrement. "Vraiment sublime... Mais ne pense pas que c'est à cause de ça que je suis venu te rendre une petite visite ce soir! Non." Il la détailla et nota qu'elle n'était pas comme toutes les autres. Malgré le fait que de l'eau s'échappait de ses yeux, elle n'avait pas ce regard suppliant qui lui donnait envie de vomir. Cette petite avait la lueur d'un je ne sais quoi dans ses pupilles, comme si elle était déterminée et attendait patiemment son tour. Comme si elle savait et acceptait son sort. Comme si elle s'offrait à lui. Il plaça la fleur qu'il serrait dans sa paume dans les cheveux d'Helena._

_"Non, je suis là parce que, vois-tu, tu es terriblement fascinante." Elle parut étonnée à ces paroles mais il continua dans cette voie. "Tu as tout pour toi, on dirait, hein? C'en est dérangeant! Tu es bien faite, ...(Helena rougit derechef à ces mots) ... oh non, ne fait pas l'ignorante, tu sais, je t'ai observée cinq jours durant, et je ne peux que confirmer... Tu es bien faite, cultivée à en croire les tonnes de bouquins que tu trimbales sur toi, ... et surtout, ... tu bosses pour Wayne. Ce qui veut dire que ton cerveau n'a pas la taille d'une noix, vu le poste que tu occupes."_

_"Que voulez-vous?" réussit-elle à articuler._

_"Tu vois, tu as toutes les bonnes cartes en main." ricana-t-il. " Malheureusement..." Il sortit un chiffon imbibé d'éther de son manteau violet._

_" ... Il manque un Joker dans ton jeu!"_

_Il lui plaqua le tissus sur le visage et elle se débattit quelques instant, puis ses mouvement cessèrent. Le bouton de rose glissa de sa chevelure et vint s'écraser contre le parquet._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello ! Voilà la suite à cette histoire ! J'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue à poster, mais il fallait faire quelques modifications à tout ça ! ) Bonne lecture à vous tous. (Ah voui, et le Joker ne m'appartient toujours pas !)**_

…..

La tête lui tournait vraiment. Cela faisait peut-être un peu plus d'une demi-heure qu'Helena était restée allongée dans ce lit moelleux, mais elle n'osait toujours pas ouvrir les yeux de peur d'être malade. Les battements de son cœur se calquaient sur les "Tic-Tac" sonores de l'horloge dans la pièce. Elle se demanda si elle avait fait la fête hier, mais ne se rappela de rien et ne voulut pas chercher plus que cela pour le moment. C'est alors que son ventre grogna une première fois mais elle l'ignora en décidant qu'elle serait sûrement bien mieux sous les couvertures que debout, mais son estomac criait à nouveau famine. Elle soupira et rabattit d'un coup la couette et s'assit au bord du matelas. Elle enfila de suite ses pantoufles et se leva, les yeux mi-clos. Elle avança en traînant des pieds jusqu'à sa porte de chambre, mais n'arriva pas jusque-là puisqu'elle venait tout juste de s'étaler de tout son long sur le parquet dans un grand fracas. Helena poussa quelques jurons bien sentis avant de se retourner sur l'objet qui avait osé se placer en travers de son chemin alors qu'elle n'était pas réveillée, et donc vraiment pas, mais alors vraiment pas d'humeur. Elle fut cependant très étonnée de ne pas découvrir par exemple, une boule de linges sales qui traînait, mais un sac de sport plein à craquer. Plein de quoi, elle ne le savait pas encore, mais allait très vite le découvrir: elle fit courir ses doigts sur la fermeture éclair et dézippa le tout. Ce qu'elle vit ne lui plut pas du tout et alors que son esprit encore embrumé par la fatigue quelques instants plus tôt ne semblait pas vouloir faire le moindre effort, il s'emballa soudainement et Helena réfléchit à la vitesse de l'éclair pour savoir comment toutes ces liasses vertes avaient pu arriver là, dans _sa_ chambre. Dans _sa chambre_? Elle remarqua immédiatement les autres sacs de sport identiques à celui qu'elle venait d'ouvrir, éparpillés dans la pièce et vit qu'ils dégueulaient tous de billets de banque. Elle nota également que le mobilier ne lui appartenait absolument pas. Pourtant, ses affaires étaient bien là et à leur place: ses patins étaient devant le lit avant qu'elle ne les enfile, sa couette sur celui-ci, ses bijoux, son cadre photo et son portable sur la table de nuit, ses habits de la veille sur une chaise et le linge propre dans un dressing ouvert. Rien n'était laissé au hasard. Helena eut la sensation d'avoir déménagé dans la nuit sans s'en rendre compte.

Elle se dirigea vers _sa_ table de chevet et remis ses bijoux; on ne sait jamais. C'est en réajustant son bracelet qu'elle constata que le verre qui protégeait la photo de son ex-compagnon dans le cadre était brisé et formait comme une toile d'araignée. Est-ce qu'elle était victime d'une mauvaise blague? D'une étude comportementale face à la peur? Elle crut être en proie à un malaise et se retint de tomber contre le bord du meuble en bois. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle avale quelque chose si elle voulait mener sa petite enquête sur le pourquoi du comment de cette histoire.

Helena tourna donc les talons, évita cette fois-ci le sac qui était dans le passage et franchit la porte entrebâillée. Ce détail la perturba d'autant plus car c'était une habitude _bien à elle_.

"Où est-ce que je suis encore tombée?" se demanda-t-elle en son for intérieur alors qu'elle examinait ce qui l'entourait.

Elle qui s'attendait en sortant de la chambre à tomber directement sur son séjour et sa cuisine ouverte fut surprise que ce ne soit finalement pas le cas. "Evidemment..." reprit-elle pour elle-même. Elle se retrouvait en fait devant un escalier en chêne et sur sa gauche donnait un couloir étroit et clair qui ne débouchait que sur une seule pièce assez spacieuse: la salle-de-bain. Elle savait au moins où elle pourrait se rafraichir les idées.

Notre héroïne descendit les escaliers en silence et une fois arrivée en bas, inspecta une nouvelle fois les lieux. Elle ne put retenir un sifflement d'admiration devant la vue qui s'offrait à elle: un salon plus ou moins grand mais dans un style très soigné et chaleureux. Et pour cause: deux magnifiques fauteuils Chesterfield et des livres, par centaines, partout! Helena pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps se sentit à nouveau comme une petite fille qui voyait son rêve devenir réalité. Elle était émerveillée et affichait un sourire béat devant ce petit cocon et serait d'ailleurs bien restée à examiner plus en détails la reliure des ouvrages si son estomac ne l'avait pas encore rappelée à l'ordre. Elle laissa donc le salon à contrecœur pour partir à la recherche de la cuisine qu'elle ne mit pas longtemps à trouver.

Là aussi, il s'agissait d'une pièce de taille standard et très claire mais elle était très moderne et très fonctionnelle avec un grand plan de travail. Aucune vaisselle sale abandonnée dans l'évier à l'horizon, et rien n'était dérangé. Helena fouilla dans les placards et fut heureuse de constater qu'elle n'allait pas mourir de faim puisque ceux-ci étaient pleins, mais elle ne trouva son bonheur que lorsqu'elle tomba sur sa boîte de céréales préférées. Quelqu'un avait apparemment déjà sacrément tapé dedans à en croire la quantité restante dans le paquet.

"Tant pis, tant qu'il y en a assez!" sourit-elle. Elle ferma le placard, posa le paquet sur la table installée au centre de la pièce, chercha une cuillère dans les tiroirs et sortit une bouteille de lait du frigo. Elle versa d'abord le lait et dégagea le sachet en plastique des céréales du carton d'emballage avant de déverser son contenu dans le bol. Mais cela ne se passa pas comme elle l'avait imaginé. En effet, avant qu'elle n'ait pu s'écarter, un objet non identifié vint se projeter directement dans son lait, qui lui, avait préféré l'éclabousser plutôt que de rester sagement dans son récipient. Helena, croyant au premier abord que l'objet dont il était question était un jouet comme on en trouve souvent dans les boîtes de céréales, pesta contre les fabriquant qui n'avaient, selon elle, "pas idée de faire des machins aussi gros." Cependant, elle se rendit vite compte que justement, cette chose était bien trop volumineuse pour être un jouet. Quoi alors? Eh bien, elle le repêcha et vit qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une cassette vidéo enrubannée dans du film plastique...

Intriguée et se rappelant qu'elle avait vu une télévision dans la chambre, elle se dépêcha de nettoyer tout ce foutoir, mangea tout de même un peu et monta précipitamment les marches qui menaient au palier. Sa mémoire visuelle ne lui avait pas joué de vilain tour, puisqu'effectivement, une télé était bien installée dans la pièce, ainsi qu'un magnétoscope. N'y tenant plus, elle enfourna la cassette dans l'ouverture de la machine et alluma l'écran avant d'appuyer sur le bouton "Play". Pour l'instant, la seule chose visible était de la neige et Helena se demanda si elle ne s'était pas fait avoir... Elle était prête à stopper la lecture lorsqu'elle entendit un "Salut!" assourdissant qui la fit sursauter. Elle baissa quelque peu le son et regarda attentivement l'écran. On n'apercevait que des mouvements de caméra qui lui donnaient la nausée. Puis ils cessèrent et le champ de vision se stabilisa. Elle reconnut de suite l'arrière-plan: ce fabuleux fauteuil en cuir capitonné se trouvait en bas dans le petit salon-bibliothèque. C'est alors qu'apparut l'auteur de la vidéo, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"Alors, ma belle, bien dormi? Hm?" demanda-t-il, enthousiaste et l'œil malicieux, tout en se callant dans le fauteuil. Helena était simplement devenue livide. Tout lui était revenu d'un coup: la sonnette, _son_ visage, _sa_ fleur, ses larmes à elle, ses mots à lui et le chiffon sorti de son manteau.

"Hahaha, ça y est, tu te souviens de tout? J'aimerais vraiment être là pour voir ta tête, ça doit être très drôle! J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop, mais je crois que tu ne m'aurais pas suivi de ton plein gré si je n'avais pas eu recours à mon chiffon magique." Il fit un clin d'œil à la caméra et tandis que le visage d'Helena s'empourprait de colère, il poursuivit: "Tu sais que tu m'as laissé des marques en t'accrochant à moi lorsque tu t'es évanouie? Je savais pas que tu étais bestiale comme fille, j'aime bien ça! Hahaha! Ah, et j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop non plus pour mes petits cadeaux de ce matin! C'est pas grand-chose, mais rien de mieux pour égayer la journée que de réserver des petites surprises! Pour le sac, j'avoue que c'était petit et prévisible, mais c'est un bon réveil, non? Et pour la cassette, c'est vrai que je ne savais pas trop comment te la présenter de manière amusante... Mais je suis sûr et certain que tu es contente de me revoir! Pas trop trempée dis-moi?" Sur ces derniers mots, il partit une fois de plus dans un de ses rires déments et Helena, qui bouillait, saisit la télécommande et s'apprêtait à éteindre la vidéo lorsque le Joker lança comme s'il l'avait vu faire: "Ça serait dommage d'éteindre maintenant, tu ne crois pas? Bon eh bien, si tu es toute mouillée, je t'ai préparé d'autres surprises dans la salle de bain! Ah oui, j'en oubliais presque le but de cette petite vidéo! Si j'ai fait tout ceci vois-tu, c'est uniquement pour te prévenir que je ne serai pas là aujourd'hui! Alors, trouve-toi une occupation et ne fais pas de bêtises! Et ne t'occupe pas de l'argent dans la chambre, je rangerai ça plus tard... Qu'est-ce que tu dis de te faire belle pour ce soir, chérie? Un petit dîner avec moi, ça te dit? Ne t'occupe pas non plus de la cuisine, j'aurai une autre surprise!" Il recommença à envoyer des clins d'œil à la caméra, ce que énerva bien plus Helena que ce qu'elle ne l'était déjà. "Je te laisse ma petite Helena, le devoir m'appelle! Mais je reviens très vite, promis!", dit-il comme s'il parlait à une enfant. Les mouvements de caméra revinrent et la vidéo s'arrêta pour de bon.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça?" se plaignit Helena en refoulant ses larmes.

Elle éteignit la télévision dont l'écran était devenu bleu, prit une profonde inspiration ainsi que ses vêtements propres dans le dressing et se convint qu'il lui fallait absolument une bonne douche pour faire face à ce qui l'attendait...

…

_**Alors, ça vous a plu ? Laissez-moi une petite review pour me faire part de vos impressions bonnes ou mauvaises ! Je prends toutes les critiques constructives ! A bientôt les enfants !**_


End file.
